Big Life Goals
by KayKoala
Summary: Cory and Lea discuss what they want in their future during a dinner date on a weekend getaway.


**Author's Note: I have to give credit to Matt! This is based off of something we roleplayed so, like my other Monchele stories, I couldn't have done this without him! **

* * *

><p>"This was really sweet, Cory. Sort of escaping the paparazzi and hustle and bustle of L.A."<br>Lea Michele offered a ten thousand watt smile to the tall Canadian sitting across from her and took in a forkful of noodles.

"Yeah well we deserve it. With all this stuff right now, we need some us time." The man inched one corner of his lips up into a dimpled half-grin and held out his fork. "Open."

Lea opened her mouth and covered it with a hand as she chewed her bite.

"Wanna meet my mom tomorrow?"

Two brown eyes flickered up from her lap to meet his. "Wait, is that why you brought me here?"

"No! This is a weekend for us and stuff but like...I was thinkin' last night. She wants to meet you formally."

"Really? Okay um...well I guess that's fair, I mean you've met my family..." The actress tilted her head and furrowed a brow. "This weekend?"

Cory's own brown irked in amusement. "Ya nervous?"

"No. Meeting the parents never makes me nervous, they always love me." Lea informed quickly, shoving another bite of noodles into her mouth.

"Yeah except I know you and you're nervous right now..."

"I am not nerv-" Her voice was a decibel higher so Lea gave up. "Okay, so maybe I'm a little bit anxious. She's a big part of your life so I want to make the best impression possible.

"You will..." Cory's reassuring smile was accompanied by a gentle tap below the table. Lea rubbed her heel against his leg and grinned at her food.

"Stop smiling like that..." Cory leaned in to whisper playfully. "No one loves their pasta that much."

"Oh yeah? And I thought you knew us Sarfati's!" A melodic cackle emitted from the tiny woman as she reached under and gave Cory's knee a squeeze.

"Cruel...Just cruel." He laughed, taking a big bite of the food before them.

The waiter returned to refill their wine glasses and Lea took a sip of hers, running her tongue over her lips to savor the taste. "So tell me, Cory Monteith." She folded her hands on the table and glued her eyes to him. "Tell me your long term goals. No, I'm kidding! But seriously, like what are your biggest, ya know, dreams after Glee."

"Hmm..." Cory twisted his lips in thought and bounced his knee under the table. "You go first!"

"Okay. Um well.." Lea waved her hands like she already knew what she was going to say word-for-word. "To win a Tony Award and maybe become one of those Broadway legacies who they do those tributes for. Be, ya know, like 95 and still have my 'Best of Lea Michele: Sides A and B' album still killing the charts."

Cory laughed and nodded his head. "Okaaaay. Typical Lea, love it. What else? Save the horses?"

"Yes. Yes, that was my next point. Freedom for all horses in the New York area. Banning of horse-drawn carriages in the city. And then my last one...To never stop challenging myself in everything I do. To continue to work to make myself a better person in my career, in my life. To always have that drive that motivates me to do what I love to the best of my ability."

The man across from her swallowed and kept his eyes on her, tilting his head slowly. "That's my favorite. Keep that one."

Lea's face light up in a proud smile and she clapped her hands twice. "Okay, give me yours! Cory's big life goals."

"Uhhhhh..." He started playfully, scratching his chin. "The Canucks get to the big-Okay! I'm kidding. No hockey. Uh, I'd really like to direct something sometime. Haven't really told anyone but yeah! I'd like to try that."

"Awe! You'd be great! I like that!"

Cory smiled and continued. "Just, kinda like you said, keep on keepin' on and always try my best. I'd love to continue acting and playing music."

"Of course, of course. Perfect goal."

"I'd like to marry you."

There was a silence for at least a minute and finally Cory had to break it. "I scared you."

"No you didn't." The Broadway starlet said quietly.

"Yeah I did, I could tell by your face. I know settling down scares you."

"I-I do want to settle down. Have a family. Just not now. I don't know if I'm ready for that commitment right now with my career, let alone when half the world thinks I'm single and ready to mingle. But...But someday..." Lea smiled softly and gave a tiny shrug. "Someday if you asked me that question I would be really, really honored and say yes in a heartbeat."

Cory's eyes lit up and he nodded his head. "I'll wait."


End file.
